The Nogitsune's Wrath
by falloutsummer14
Summary: When the Nogitsune starts tormenting Raven, Scott's little sister and Stiles' girlfriend, things go downhill really fast. It is quickly gaining power, and it now can control two people at once. As Raven fights to keep control, she realizes that everyone around her is lying to her face... will they defeat the Nogitsune, or will it crush everything in its wake?


"_Stay away from me," I screamed at the top of my lungs. The thing kept coming closer and closer to me. Its face was wrapped in tattered bandages. Its teeth were like silver tiny knives. It scared the life out of me. _

"_I have to show you something," It rumbled. _

_I took another step back only to realize that my hands and feet were tied with rope. I fell down onto the ground. It laughed and bent down and looked me right in the face. It put its hand on my shoulder and grasped it tight. _

"_Please don't hurt me….. What are y-," _

"_Don't waste your breath. I'm not going to kill you, but I might inflect some pain. I am the one closest to you. The one you would least suspect," it put its mouth to my ear, "In fact, I will need you to do something for me," it whispered. I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. I burst out crying. _

"_What does that mean," I asked._

"_You're very special, and you will be very important in my plan. You'll know when I need you," it whispered. _

_It started to rub my hair. I pressed myself against the wall, trying to get as far away from it as I could. I closed my eyes hoping that this was a crazy nightmare or something. It took me several times before I could finally wake up. I woke up in my bed with tears streaming down my face. My heart was pounding like crazy. Thank God it was only a freakish nightmare. This was the second one I had in two weeks. Someone knocked on my door. I quickly wiped the tears from my face. I tried to calm down. _

_I finally said, "Come in." In came Stiles. He was smiling. I put on a fake smile. He sat down on the edge of my bed and kissed me on my cheek. _

"_What's wrong," he asked me._

"_What? Nothing's wrong. Why do you think that something's wrong," I lied._

"_Because I can tell that you've cried, and it's two in the afternoon on a Saturday and you just woke up," he said._

"_Bad dream," I said._

_He leaned in and said, "It was just a dream. Okay?" I nodded my head. He pressed his lips against mine. When I looked up, I noticed that the thing had come back, and Stiles was gone. I jumped up and let out an incredibly loud scream. _

I woke up in my bed crying and screaming. It was still night outside. Scott, Isaac, and my mom came running into my room.

My mom yelled, "What's wrong?!"

I couldn't move. All I could do was sit there crying and breathing hard. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. Scott walked over to my window and shut it.

He asked, "Why was your window open?"

I shook my head. I had no idea why my window was open. When I fell asleep… Well, I don't remember going to sleep… I think it was closed. I couldn't remember.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a monster," Isaac said.

"Bad… Horrible… Horrific… Dreadful… nightmare," was all I managed to mumble.

"That was some nightmare. You probably woke up the whole neighborhood," Isaac said.

"I just want to be alone," I whispered staring off into space.

Scott and Isaac walked out of my room. My mom stayed a little longer but finally said, "Just try to get some rest for school tomorrow."

When they were gone, I laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling. This was the second similar nightmare I have had. They just felt so real. Hours passed by slowly. I refused to go to sleep. Finally, the sun rose, and I started to get ready for school. It was probably about six thirty when I was done with a shower, my hair, and dressed. I decided to skip putting on makeup. I didn't feel like I had enough energy to do that. I walked downstairs to find Isaac and Scott sitting down at the table eating breakfast still in their pajamas. Mom must have already left for work at the hospital. I poured me half a cup of orange juice and sat down at the table. I faintly heard them talking. It was like I was on a completely different planet and they were a million mile away. I finally felt someone shaking my shoulders. I snapped out of whatever phase I was in and noticed that Scott was trying to get my attention. I looked at him.

He said, "Did you get any sleep last night? Because you're acting weird. I'm really worried about you. Maybe you should go talk to the councilor at school."

"I didn't go to sleep after I had the nightmare. I stayed awake all night staring at the ceiling. I'm not going to the councilor. I'm going to school now Mom if that's okay with you," I said.

Isaac said, "Why don't you wait on us. We're riding with Allison and Lydia, or you could get Stil-… never mind about that."

I walked out the door. Not even bothering to reply back. Why was everyone acting so weird about Stiles? I mean they used to be comfortable talking about him, but now they won't even mention him. I haven't seen or talked to him in about three weeks. As far as I know, we were still dating. It's weird because he was dating Scott's younger sister who is 15, and he's 17. It isn't weird though. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the thing standing behind a tree looking at me. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead. My heart started to pound fast. My legs started to shake. I shook my head knowing that it was my imagination, but it was still there. I took off running as fast as I could. All I could think about was getting away from it. It had to be real or either I was losing my mind. As I was rounding a corner, I ran into Stiles. He grabbed my shoulders. In a panic, I started to hit him screaming.

"Raven, calm down! What's the matter," he said calmly.

"It's really real. I saw it with my own eyes. It was watching me," I mumbled.

He looked me in my eyes and said, "What's real?"

"The thing with the sharp metal teeth wrapped in old bandages," I cried.

"Listen you just need to calm down. I'm here," he said.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around him. Something about him was different, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here. Coming down the road, was Scott, Alison, Lydia, and Isaac in Lydia's car. They pulled over when they saw us. Stiles pulled me closer to him. They jumped out of the car and came over to stand in front of us. Scott put his hand on my arm.

"Why are you crying, Raven," Allison asked with concern.

"You wouldn't understand," I whispered.

"Get away from her, Stiles," Scott demanded.

I looked at Scott like he was insane.

Stiles said, "Calm down, Scott, she literally ran into me."

"You know what I mean," Scott growled.

"Well, I don't. Please explain it to me," I said.

"It's more complicated than that. Just get in the car, away from Stiles, Raven," Scott said.

"You're not the boss of me," I said.

Stiles leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Come on, lets go."

We turned around and started to walk toward school. I noticed that Stiles looked over his shoulder smiling at them.

"Why are you smiling," I asked.

He looked down at me smiling and the look in his eyes were different. He said, "I'm just really happy to see you again." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. They were surprisingly icy cold, but I still kissed him back. All of my thoughts faded from my head. I couldn't even remember how to move on my own. I couldn't even remember my name. After we were done kissing, I just stood there smiling up at him. I had no idea of how to form a thought so I could say something. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "let me in." I looked him in the eyes. I know I've heard those words before, but I can't remember where I've heard them. Everything went black after that. When I woke up, I was laying in the woods. The sun was setting. My head was killing me. It was pounding like crazy. How did I get here? I couldn't remember anything except for kissing Stiles then going to school. Every time I tried to stand up, I fell down. I was freezing cold as well. My jacket and shoes were missing. All I had on was my pants and tank top. My phone and books were laying next to me. I grabbed it and dialed 911. The dispatcher answered. I shakily said, "My name's Raven McCall. I just woke up in the woods. I guess I've been here only for like a couple of hours. I don't know where, but I can't walk without falling." He said, "Raven, you've been missing for three days now. We will send help right away." Then my phone died. I can't believe I've been missing for three days! It only seems like an hour at the most. I dragged myself to a tree. I leaned up against it. I noticed that my forehead had dried blood on it. There was a huge gash on my forehead. The temperature had dropped dramatically. I was shaking nonstop. A couple of minutes later, I heard police yelling and dogs barking. I yelled as best I could. Stiles' dad found me. He pulled his jacket off and put it on me.

"Where in the world have you been," he asked.

"I honestly don't know," I said.

The paramedics arrived and put me on a gurney. They put me into ambulance. The paramedics gave me an iv drip to help with the pain. We finally arrived at the hospital. My mom came running up to me when they wheeled me into the hospital. They put me in a room and dressed my wound and gave me fluids because I was dehydrated. They also gave me warm blankets because I had minor frostbite.

Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Carrie were standing outside in the hallway. Sheriff Stilinski came in to question me.

He said, "Where did you wonder off to?"

"All I remember is running into Stiles and then coming to school. Then waking up in the woods today," I said.

"That's it," he asked.

"Yes," I said.

It turns out that Stiles had already been to the hospital yesterday for a cat scan. It didn't look good. After Sheriff i walked out of the room, the doctor walked in.

I said, "Is there anything you can do for hallucinations, loss of sleep, and loss of memory?"

"Describe what you mean," he said

"I mean terrible nightmares. Waking up screaming, crying, and can't move. Then I can't go back to sleep. I have hallucinations about the nightmare, ad get worked in to a panic that I go running away. I can't remember what happened for the past three days," I said.

His face looked grim. "I don't want to alarm you, but you have the same symptoms of Stiles Stilinski," he said.

"What does that mean," I asked.

"It means you should consider checking into an asylum or start taking medicine to try to control this," he said.

"I will try the pills first and if that doesn't work within a week then I will check myself into one," I said.

He nodded and said, "I will go get them right away." He walked out of the room, and Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Adan, Lydia, Allison, Mom, and Carrie came in.

Scott, Ethan, Adan, and Isaac had grim looks on their faces like they knew what the doctor said already.

Carrie, my best friend, asked, "Well, what did he say?"

"He basically said that I am going crazy. Just like Stiles," I said.

Everyone looked so concern.

"Where is Stiles," I asked.

Ethan said, "He's around somewhere."

"What does that mean," I asked.

"Oh nothing," he said and looked at Scott.

"Hey, Mom, can we talk to you out in the hallway for a second." Scott asked.

Mom nodded and Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Adan, Allison, and Lydia walked out of the room. Carrie walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. I know she was dying to tell me something.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me," I asked.

She looked startled. "What makes you think that," she questioned.

"Because you look like you're about to explode with something. Now tell me please," I said.

She let out a sigh and said, "Fine. I just don't think that you're going crazy, and I don't think you should go to an asylum. You're one of the smartest person I know. You don't belong there. Asylums are for real whack jobs, not you."

Tears were appearing in her eyes.

I fought back the tears and said, "But Care. You don't understand how horrible this is. I'm living in a nightmare day and night. I can't live like this. Maybe going there, if I have to, will help me."

Just then everyone walked back in. Scott said that mom had gone to sign release forms. I was leaving before sunset.

A few minutes later my mom walked in with the doctor. He had a needle and 2 bottle of pills in his hand. It had clear liquid in it. Carrie and I looked at each other with weird expressions. What was going on? The doctor handed the pills to my mother and then came to stand by me.

"Now, I'm just going to give you a sedative. It will help you get a good night's sleep," he said.

He started to tie that rubber thing around my arm. I started to panic.

"I can't go to sleep! Please, every time I sleep it is nothing but torture. Don't make me go there again with it! Please don't," I begged with tears streaming down my face.

He looked me in my eyes and said, "You need sleep. Everything will be fine."

I was kicking and fighting now. There was no way I would go back there. Scott and Isaac had to hold me down. Then I felt the needle go in my arm. I could feel the heavy liquid flowing through my veins making my eye lids get heavier and heavier. My eye lids were threating to close. My body was like dead weight. Finally, everything around me went black.

_I woke up in creepy, dark, rusty, cold, room that was crowded with shelves. I was tied to locker. It felt like something was watching me. I frantically started to look around for some means of escape, but there was none. Something clanged to my right. _

"_Who's there," I asked. _

"_You know who," the same spine tingling voice said. _

_My heart immediately started to beat faster and faster. Tears started to stream down my face. _

"_You're not real, you're not real, you're not real," I mumbled over and over. _

_It laughed and appeared right in front of my face. I screamed and scurried back as far as I could._

"_That's what the doctors told you, but they don't understand. You're usually the one that's left in the dark, but this time since you've let me in once, you'll understand everything," he hissed._

"_Since you said that I would understand everything, tell me what you're talking about," I whispered looking at it._

"_Everyone around you is lying to your face. They don't tell you the truth about what they are," it whispered._

_I let out a nervous laugh and said, "I really am crazy."_

_He grabbed me arm and dug into it. I screamed and looked down at my arm. There was five claw marks that looked inhuman. They were bleeding. _

"_Now, when you wake up, you'll see that I am real," it growled._

_I shut my eyes and woke up in the school theater. I was alone in the huge theater. On stage, they were projecting a video. It was of the thing, Stiles, and me. Stiles had Scott pressed against a table. He had a huge sword stunk in him. Stiles was twisting it and laughing. Then the vet came up to Stiles and put a needle into his neck. I was standing in the background with the thing behind me mumbling in my ear. I felt icy cold breath on my neck. I turned around to see the hideous thing standing behind me. _

_It said, "Kill them. Kill them. Kill them or they will kill you."_

"_No," I screamed with tears streaming down my face. _

_It gripped me on my shoulders and spun me around. It screamed, "You will! Let me in!"_

"_Get out of my head," I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

"_Let me in, Let me in, Let me in, Let me in, Let me in, Raven," It growled. _

_I closed my eyes trying to block everything out. I felt so weak compared to it. Suddenly, I felt my whole body get freezing cold._

**Scott's P.O.V**

Raven was asleep in her bed. This is the first time she's slept in about three weeks thanks to the sedative the doctor gave her. She probably wouldn't wake up until noon tomorrow. This was the only safe place from the Japanese demon things. They were standing outside trying to get into the house. After about five minutes, they broke through the mountain ash. One of them lunged at my dad and plunged the sword into him. I lunged at it. My mother ran toward my father and dragged him out-of-the-way into the closet. Isaac, Derek, Ethan, Adan, Kira, and I had out hands busy with them. We outnumbered them, but they were winning. They had all of us on the floor moaning in pain. They started to walk upstairs toward Raven's room. Kira was knocked out cold, and the rest of us were either knocked out or had a sword in our stomachs. They were going to get her. With her under the sedative, she would be an easy kill. They had gotten up the stairs when I could get up. I ran into her room to find her standing up smiling. They were standing around her. Before they could do anything, she reached out and grabbed a lightning bug from its chest. It immediately disappeared. The rest of them looked at each other in confusion then they disappeared. Raven stood there looking pleased. What the Hell was going on? She was behaving just like Stiles when he was under the dark Kitsune's control. No, no, no, she couldn't be under its control. Not my little sister. I'm an idiot, she's been having the same symptoms as Stiles that should have been the first warning sign. I stepped into her room. She looked up at me with an icy stare. This wasn't her.

"Raven," I said.

"Scott, what were those things," she asked me with an eerie tone.

"Just another figment of your imagination. Just go back to sleep," I said.

She nodded and laid in her bed. Something is very wrong with the way she's acting. I walked back downstairs and called Deaton. He could bring the same stuff that he used on Stiles. My mom called 911 for my dad. Deaton said that he would be over in about ten minutes. Finally, Deaton arrived.

"How can this even happen," I asked him.

"It can mess with people's mind and cause chaos. That's what it does, but this one must be very angry if it is controlling both Stiles and Raven. Where is she," he said.

We waked upstairs to her room. The window was open and she was gone. Her scent was still fresh, so she only left a couple of minutes ago. What will it make her do? Deaton handed me the needle with the liquid in it. When I find her, I would inject Raven with this to poison the thing. I ran out the door. Her scent led toward the school. What could she be doing there? I ran faster. I have to get to her before it makes her do something awful. After ten minutes of running, I arrived at the school. She had been at the buses, but then her scent went toward to cafeteria. I peeked around the corner to see her walking toward the circuit box. I walked into the room and said, "Let her go now," I demanded.

She turned around and smiled. "Not a chance," she said.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way," I said.

"I love it the hard way. You're really going to hurt your little sister? This should be fun," she laughed.

We both walked toward each other. She quickly pulled out a hammer and hit me in the stomach. I dropped the needle. Then I jumped back up, but she knocked my feet from underneath me. She pressed her bare foot onto my neck. I didn't know that she could be that strong. She was cutting my airway off. Suddenly she was picked up by her neck and pressed against the wall by Ethan. Adan grabbed the needle and plunged it into her neck. She began to choke. Then she slid down the wall onto the ground. She passed out after that. I picked her limp cold body up and put her in Deaton's car.

**Raven's P.O.V**

I woke up in a car sitting in between Ethan and Adan. My body was killing me and I was freezing. The last thing I remembered was getting a sedative at the hospital at 5:45pm and having another terrible nightmare. I let out a moan.

"What," I moaned.

Deaton stopped the car, and Scott and him both looked at me.

Scott said, "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Horrible," I mumbled.

"Look, you're staying at Allison's house tonight. Okay," he said.

I was too weak to argue so I said, "Ok."

A few minutes later we arrived at Allison's house. Scott carried me in and laid me on the guest bed in the guest room. Even though he knew I would not sleep. I laid there all night staring at the ceiling. Minutes turned into hours. The sun finally rose. I just sat there staring outside. There was a knock on the door and in walked Allison. She had clothes in her hands.

I turned around and she said, "Have you been up all night?"

I nodded my head.

She said, "Well, here are some of my clothes. We leave in an hour."

After I got ready for school, I walked downstairs. When I walked by the mirror, I noticed that there was lines all over my neck. I pulled my shirt collar down and noticed that it ran down my back. My pills were laying out on the counter top. I took one like it said. I would ask Mom about the lines on my back when I get home from school. Allison and I walked out the door. We decided to walk. We walked to school in silence. I didn't feel like talking to anyone today. I hoped that the pills would work. We finally arrived at school. We both went different ways. I had Coach first class. When I walked in, everyone stared. I looked down at the ground and kept walking. I sat down beside Gordon. He taped me on my shoulder.

"Thank God, you're okay, Raven. I've missed you," Gordon said.

He leaned over and hugged me.

"I've missed you too," I said.

Coach walked in the class and everyone got quiet. He started to ramble on about stuff that I already knew.

"Mrs. McCall? Mrs. McCall," Coach said.

I looked up and said, "Yes?"

Everyone laughed. He said, "Never mind. Just pay attention next time."

The rest of the class passed by quickly. It was my free period, so I went to the library. I looked for books on hallucinations. I pulled one out and Stiles was standing there. I jumped and he laughed. He took the book that I was going to look at and said, "What are you doing looking at books about hallucinations?"

"It interests me," I said. I smiled at him.

"It interests me too," he said.

He handed me the book and we sat down at the table.

"Why are you so fascinated by this," he asked.

"I could ask you the same. Come with me," I said. I went and checked out the book. I went down the hallways until I found a janitor's closet. I went inside and Stiles followed me. I turned around and looked at him.

I said, "If I tell and show you something, you can't tell anyone else."

"Okay," he said nervously.

"Promise," I shakily said.

"I promise, Raven," he said.

I let out a sigh and said, "Okay, so I've had these really bad nightmares for the past three weeks. I didn't think nothing of them at first, but then I started having them every time I went to sleep. It was a nightmare inside a nightmare. I wake up screaming, crying, and can't speak. I've blacked out and can't remember what I did. I've seen this thing with horrible silver metal teeth wrapped in old bandages when I'm asleep and awake. I have to take this antipsychotic pills now for a week, and if I don't get better I'm checking myself into a mental asylum. At the hospital they said that I have the same symptoms as you, and this appeared this morning." I took off my shirt and showed him my back. He let out a loud gasp. He traced the lines on my back with his fingers which were as cold as me. I put back on my shirt and turned back around.

"You've seen it too," he said in complete disbelief.

"Yea, and it scares the crap out of me," I said.

He took off his shirt and he had the same markings as me except they were lighter.

"What's happening to us," I asked.

"I don't know," he said and put back on his shirt.

Was he lying? He knew something. I could tell when he was lying.

"What do you know Stiles," I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Stiles," I said again.

He looked up at me and said, "Now you have to follow me."

He grabbed my hand and led me toward the library again. He went to the mythology section and grabbed a book a Kitsunes. He handed me the book.

"Why are you handing me this," I asked.

"That will answer all our questions, but don't show anyone that book," Stiles said.

I nodded and we checked it out.

"Come on, time for lunch," he said. He put his arm around my waist, and we walked to the lunchroom. We sat down at a table in the corner of the lunchroom away from the rest of our friends.

"Are you going to eat," Stiles asked me.

"I haven't eaten in two days. I'm just not hungry. Are you going to eat," I asked him.

He shook his head. I opened the book and began reading. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Scott. I immediately shut the book and put it in my book bag.

"Why are you two sitting over here," he asked.

"Because we can," I said.

I got up and left. I didn't want to talk to him. He dropped me off at Allison's and wouldn't tell me why we had ridden around for like 6 hours. I noticed the clock had 3:30 am. I need to run on the cross-country trail to clear my head like I used to do. I left my book bag at the beginning of the trail. I started to run. Hopefully this would allow me to think straight. After about six minutes, I started to get tired, so I decided to sit down. I sat down by a tree and leaned against it. I noticed something shiny sticking up from the leaves. I got up and walked toward it. Just when I was about to pick it up, Stiles came running and tackled me.

"What the Hell," I exclaimed.

"I figured you were going to go here. The school has reason to believe that a bomb is on this trail," Stiles said out of breath.

"You're lying," I said.

"Then where else do you think someone would hide a bomb," he asked

I thought about that for a second.

"Somewhere there are a lot of people," I said.

"Well, it's not in the school," he said.

He looked confused for a second, and then he said, "The buses! Come on we have to go!"

He helped me up from the ground and we took off running toward the bus landing.

When we arrived there, the police we evacuating people from the buses.

Sheriff Stilinski came up to us and said, "We found a bomb on the bus. The same kind Barrow made."

That was a huge surprise to me.

"I thought Barrow was dead, so what kind ok psychotic person would be recreating what he did," I asked.

"Oh no. Oh no. Dad can I talk to you really quick," he said.

Sheriff Stilinski looked confused and said, "Sure."

"I'll be right back," Stiles told me.

I nodded and they walked off to the left. I was about to sit down on a bench, but Scott came running up to me.

"Raven, thank God you're okay," Scott exclaimed.

"Oh like you care," I said and stepped back from him.

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked.

"Well, lets see… you drop me off at Alison's in the middle of the night. Just leave me alone," I said and stormed off.

I walked into the girl's bathroom and locked the door. My skin felt like it was on fire, and my head is pounding. I'm just so tired. I can't keep living like this. Something is majorly wrong. I started to cry. I sat down in the floor and cried for what seemed like forever until I finally gave into sleep.


End file.
